vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Vicki
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Vicki Donovan has been strained and complicated until Vicki's death. They are referred to as "Jicki" by the fans. Early History It is unknown how long Vicki and Jeremy have known each other, but it can be presumed since childhood, seeing as , Jeremy's sister and Matt Vicki's brother have known each other since infancy. As they reached high school however, Jeremy developed feelings for Vicki, who was dating Tyler Lockwood, but they broke up. They shared an interest in drugs and during the summer, they maintained a sexual relationship, but Vicki remembered it as a mistake. Jeremy continued to pine over her even when she started re-dating Tyler. Season One When the new school year started, was still hooked on the drugs and supplied them to Vicki. Vicki was shown to be dating Tyler Lockwood again and later at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy told her all Tyler wanted with her was sex. Vicki however was offended by him and tried to dodge him repeatedly telling her that they belonged together. Vicki told Jeremy that what they had was a mistake and she only was with him because of the drugs. During the back to school party, Jeremy saw Tyler and Vicki go into the woods. They started making out, but he tried forcing himself on her. Jeremy, who had followed them, told Tyler to leave her alone. Tyler, when departing, said that Vicki's refusal was a first. Vicki told Jeremy that she didn't need his help, and that Tyler was drunk. She left and walked further into the woods and was attacked by a animal. While was talking to , she saw Jeremy, and tried to have a talk with him. Jeremy who was trying to ignore Elena, tripped over Vicki's body. He and Elena carried her out of the woods and Vicki was taken to the hospital. Jeremy left home early in the morning to see Vicki and got into a fight with Tyler at the pep rally. Vicki however, wanted to have a relationship with Tyler, but he was ashamed to have her around his parents; his mother even called her "trash". She left the Founder's party and went to Jeremy's house to "make another mistake" and slept with him. She found Elena's painkillers and crushed them, infuriating Jeremy. He didn't think it was a good idea and Vicki said she hoped he wasn't a guy who would change her because they were together. She took Jeremy to her friends, but when he saw she had brought the rest of Elena's pills he took them from her and decided to leave. Vicki argued that sooner or later, he would get over the drugs and live a long happy life but she would still be where she was doing drugs. Vicki disappeared the day after that and her friends' bodies were found burned in the cemetery. Vicki arrived at Jeremy's house later in the day, very hungry. Jeremy was worried and called her brother Matt. Vicki kept acting strangely and when Elena and came, Stefan realized Vicki was transitioning into a vampire. Vicki escaped afterwards and Jeremy had no clue where she went. While Jeremy and everyone else believed her missing, Vicki was safe at the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena knew what she was and told her to stay away for Jeremy. Vicki was not in control of her emotions and threatened Elena, saying she could be with Jeremy if she wanted and would kill Elena if she got in the way. Vicki got away from the Salvatore Brothers and went to the Halloween Party dressed as a vampire to meet with Jeremy. As they made out, Vicki bit his lip and it started bleeding. She became overwhelmed with the blood and was tempted to kill Jeremy. Elena arrived and tried to get Jeremy away from Vicki, but this made Vicki angry and she bit Elena. Jeremy was horrified when Stefan staked and killed Vicki. At home, Jeremy was still in shock about what Vicki was and her death, so by Elena's request, Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the event, making him believe that Vicki had only left own and that it was for the best. Jeremy met Anna, another vampire, and when he found out what she was, he believed Vicki was a vampire too and that was why she left. He wanted Anna to turn him so he could be with Vicki but was heartbroken when he found out from Tyler's father that Vicki's body had been found. He read Elena's Diary and was upset that Elena had known all the time about Vicki and vampires. Damon told him that Anna had died and that he could erase his memories again about her but Jeremy declined. He asked if life as a vampire would be better than a human. Damon told him it would be easier to turn off the pain. Jeremy drank the vial of Anna's blood and swallowed several sleeping pills. Season Two Even in his attempt to become a vampire, Anna's blood actually healed him from dying, making his attempt unsuccessful. After Jeremy was shot by Sheriff Forbes and died, Jeremy came back due to Bonnie magic, and he saw Vicki, as well as Anna in his house. Season Three Jeremy continues to see the ghosts of Anna and Vicki, and this proves to complicate his relationship with Bonnie. Anna contacts him and she tells Jeremy not to trust Vicki and that there is danger that she can sense. Jeremy blocks Vicki out and she screams at him, despite his being unable to hear her. After Vickie was banished from the material world by Bonnie and Matt, her relationship with Jeremy officially ended. Quotes Season One :Vicki: Look Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy. :Jeremy: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy? :Jeremy: (about Tyler) C'mon the guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass. :Vicki: Yeah, what do you want me for? :Vicki: (to Jeremy) No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me. :-- Pilot. ---- :Vicki: Why are you here? :Jeremy: I just wanted to see how you were doing. :Vicki: Did you see the look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us Jeremy. :Jeremy: Well you gotta get over that. :Vicki: Tyler is finally showing some interest. :Jeremy: You have to get over that too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? (looks under bed) Tyler, are you under there? :Jeremy: Why wouldn't I check on you, I'm the one who found you. :Vicki: You are? :Jeremy: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods. :Vicki: Thank you. :Vicki: I hurt. :Jeremy: Well the doctor gave you something didn't he? :Vicki: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. :Jeremy: (hands her some pills) Knock yourself out. Literally. :Caroline: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you? :Tyler: There's no way. :Jeremy: And I didn't even have to force her into it. :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Jeremy: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs? :Matt: She's my sister and I love her. But sometimes she can really make you work for it. :Jeremy: I find it pretty easy. :-- Friday Night Bites. ---- :Jeremy: (to Vicki) You realize you had to ask him to ask you right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he'll finally treat you like one? :Tyler: Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki? :Jeremy: Not even if you meant it. :Jeremy: You look amazing, what are you doing here? :Vicki: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes. :-- Family Ties. ---- :Elena: (about Jeremy and Vicki in Jeremy's room) Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs? :Jenna: Uh huh. :Elena: And you have no objection? :Jenna: He could be craftier about it. :Jeremy: I feel like we're always getting high. :Vicki: Well that's the beauty of choice. :Vicki: I really hope you're not one of those guys that now that we're together tries to change everything about me. :Vicki: You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what? You'll get over it. You'll pull yourself together, move on and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the Grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of "waste of space small town lifers". :-- You're Undead to Me. ---- :Vicki: (choking Elena) Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, 15 years, and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy cause I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?! :Jeremy: For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like, nothing really even mattered crap. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best. :Vicki: (to Jeremy) If you come with me we can be together forever. :Jeremy: (after Vicki bites his lip) Taking that costume a little too far? :Jeremy: (when Vicki starts sucking the blood out of his lip) Vicki-- Vicki what the hell?! :Jeremy: (shaken and terror-stuck by Vicki's death) Why does everybody have to die on me? :-- Haunted. Season Three Gallery ARGUE.JPEG Black and white.JPEG Hiyya.JPG I'm at work.JPEG Jissy kissy.JPEG Lets drink.JPEG Stoned.jpg We Meet Again.JPEG Vicki-and-Jeremy-the-vampire-diaries-27552043-459-294.jpg 2X22Vicki.png Vampire-diaries-jeremy-and-vicki-donovan.png Vicki-jeremy09.jpg Dating Timeline First Relationship: Start Up: Before Pilot Break Up: Before Pilot Reason: Unknown, most likely because Jeremy needed time after his parents' death. Second Relationship: Start Up: Founder's Day Break Up: Haunted Reason: Vicki is stabbed in the chest as a vampire by Stefan, killing her, because she couldn't control her bloodlust. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship